


Unexpected

by lunarknightz



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: A visit to Osiris brings unexpected consequences for Simon. Set post movie.





	

“They pay HOW much for that?” Kaylee was aghast. “We could redo most of Serenity’s innards with fancy ceramic places from that town that idolized Jayne with that! It’s plumb ridiculous to spend that much money on something so luh-suh? Even Inara’s stuff ain’t that that fancy!”

Simon chuckled lightly, refraining from telling his wife that at one point, this particular haberdashery had outfitted the entire Tam family. There were suits of the finest material for the men, similar creations to those in the window for his mother, and even tinier versions custom made for a young River. 

Those days seemed a lifetime ago to Simon. He wouldn’t trade the rough cloth from the outer rim that made the clothes he now wore on his back, not for the finest silk in the ‘verse. His clothes weren’t fancy, but they were serviceable, and rather comfy now since they’d been well broken in. These clothes fit Simon’s life- he was the doctor of a small part time criminal cargo ship, husband to its’ mechanic, and sister to the pilot. It was a good life. A happy life.

Capital City had once been his home. As he strolled through the city memories came flooding back, of friends and acquaintances, of adventures during med school, of trips with his parents. He hadn’t been back here in over five years. The city itself hadn’t changed much. A few businesses had relocated or disappeared, but the spirit, the rhythm, and the pace of the city was just as Simon remembered.

He hadn’t been able to sleep the night before, as Mal had announced that the next job would take place on Osiris. Mal, Zoe, and Jayne had taken off right after landing. Simon and Kaylee were left with a rare day off, and the need to show his wife the places he’d been telling her about for years had outweighed his jitters. Kaylee had shared all of her past when he’d visited her parents, now it was his turn. They’d invited River to join them, but she’d declined the offer. 

Simon had every intention of taking Kaylee past the house he grew up in; but he would not go inside. His father had made it clear that he was not welcome there. Simon would respect his wishes.

He relished the sensation of walking down the street, of being out in the open, with Kaylee. It had been years since the Alliance had been in hot pursuit after the Tam siblings. Just to be safe, they had steered away from the core worlds and kept a low profile when on a world with a significant Allied presence. Not that Simon could be easily recognized- he looked little like the young man who had abducted his sister from a government facility years ago. Simon’s hair was shaggy, longer than any hospitals generally permitted. He’d grown a light beard that softened many of the features on his face, making him look older. 

Some days, when he looked in the mirror in the morning, Simon didn’t recognize himself. When it came down to it, he wasn’t sure that was a bad thing. The life Simon led was nothing like the life he’d been groomed for, but he was happy, happier than he’d ever been.

Simon drew Kaylee and kissed her deeply. He knew that making out on street corners in Capital City went against all the rules of propriety his parents had taught him when he was little. He didn’t care. His parents had no authority over him anymore. He was his own man.

Laughing, he dipped Kaylee, as if they were dancing to only music they could hear. Her light laughter joined his, and together in their silliness they danced on the street corner.

They accidentally knocked into a woman exiting the boutique with a load of boxes in her arms. Simon immediately knelt down and helped her pick up her many packages.

”I’m quite sorry. Are you okay?”

”I’m just fine.” The woman huffed. “I can’t say the same about my clothes, however. I’m sure a street urchin like you has no appreciation for things of a high caliber.” She took the last of the packages from him. “Keep your juvenile behavior in the boudoir, where it belongs.” With a great amount of grace, the woman rose to her feet and strode away from the store.

The blood had begun to race from Simon’s face when he heard the woman’s voice. Simon’s jaw dropped open when he looked at her face, confirming his suspicions. As she left, Simon sunk to the pavement, to where he was fully sitting on the sidewalk.

”Simon!” Kaylee dropped to her knees, gathering him into her arms. “What’s wrong?”

His gaze was fixed on the shrinking figure of the woman, until she was lost in the crowds.

”That…that was my Mom.” His voice was extremely soft and sorrowful. “She…she didn’t even recognize me.”

 

***

 

Regan Tam returned home hours later after running several errands. She had important things to do- Regan was on the boards of many fine charities, and was in charge of the Gala in the Imperial Gardens next Tuesday. There were so many things to be done, and it seemed that Capital City was full of incompetent idiots who didn’t have a clue what they were doing. It seemed that her work would never be done.

Gabriel was out of town; he’d thrown himself into his work ever since Simon had left. He escaped the trauma of having children highlighted on the Cortex as being named to the list of the Alliance’s Most Wanted by working. Regan buried her misery in her social engagements. 

”Tea would be good.” Regan said quietly. Today was the maid’s day off. She’d have dinner delivered tonight, she decided.

”Two for tea.”

Regan spun around and found herself looking face to face with her daughter. River had grown up, ever so much. When she went to the academy, River was just a little girl. Now her daughter was standing in her kitchen, mere feet away from her. This River was not a little girl. This River was a full-grown woman, stunning in figure and stance. She was beautiful.

”What are you doing here?” Regan’s voice was a whisper.

”There’s Orange Pekoe in the kettle. The pot’s calling the kettle black, mother.”

”What….River, I don’t understand what you’re talking about!”

”You always understood, but you never comprehend. Never got the full picture, neither you nor Dad. Like two cameras without any film.”

”You broke into my house just to insult me?” Regan was incredulous. 

”I remember the code. Birthday, Birthday, Anniversary.”

Regan didn’t know what to say. She’d written River off, written both of her children off years ago. She and Gabriel had given them a wonderful house, all the luxuries that money could buy, the finest schooling, all in exchange for just one thing- that her children would grow up and take their rightful place in the House of Tam. Simon would be a fine doctor, and River, she would work for the government. The entire universe would know and respect her family.  
Her children had failed Regan, and she’d never forgiven them.

”Why are you here?” Regan rubbed her temples, trying to fend off the building frustration. 

”To tell you what you’re missing.” River stated calmly.

”What I’m missing?”

”You fell down today.” River touched her mother’s hand gently. “All your packages went flying and crashed to the ground.”

”Some inconsiderate idiot knocked me down.” Regan huffed.

River shook her head. “You didn’t ask how I am. Didn’t ask about Simon.”

Regan’s mouth felt as dry like sandpaper. She’d been afraid to ask about him. For the life of her, Regan didn’t understand why her son didn’t follow his sister on this assault. They were always together, always. Had something happened to him? “How….how is Simon?”

River’s smile was a thing of beauty. “He’s happy. He heals people, puts people back together again. He eats well; he plays horseshoes with Jayne in the cargo bay.” She paused slightly. “He doesn’t know I’m here. Simon got married. Kaylee’s a mechanic, and he likes the way she smells like engine grease. They’ll be parents in eight months but they don’t know it yet.”

Simon? Married? Engine grease? A grandchild? Regan sat down on one of the kitchen stools. It was a lot of information to take in at once.

”Why…why didn’t Simon come?”

River moved towards the door. Her hand turned the doorknob before she turned around and stared at her mother directly in the eye. “Simon knocked you down this morning. You didn’t even recognize him. Your own son, a stranger.” 

Without another word, River left.

Regan’s tea grew cold as she cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 2005.


End file.
